There has been a proliferation of proximity-based technologies and standards to replace the magnetic stripe used by payment cards and security badges and other legacy technologies. The new technologies have introduced capabilities that have exceed those of the magnetic stripe, leading to the integration of proximity-based capabilities not only into smart cards and key fobs, but also into personal electronic devices such as cellular phones and tablet computers.
The drawings are not drawn to scale and relative sizes between components may be different than illustrated, unless stated otherwise in the text.